


Hug Time

by syriala



Series: The Hug Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Stiles drove straight home from the hospital. He knew he should get to the lacrosse game, meet his dad, and tell Scott about Peter but he just needed a few minutes first. So home it was.He was still shaking when he came home, and finding Derek in his bedroom didn’t really help the matter.





	Hug Time

Stiles drove straight home from the hospital. He knew he should get to the lacrosse game, meet his dad, and tell Scott about Peter but he just needed a few minutes first. So home it was.

He was still shaking when he came home, and finding Derek in his bedroom didn’t really help the matter.

“Dude, what now? I just nearly got killed by the alpha, I think that is enough excitement for me tonight,” Stiles shouted and threw his hands in the air.

“My uncle killed my sister and tried to kill me,” Derek whispered and that brought Stiles up short.

He took a closer look at Derek; he was still bleeding from some wounds, he was covered in dust from the wall Peter smashed him into and with the way his jacket covered his hands he looked smaller and younger than he really was.

It was then that Derek’s words sunk in. His uncle killed his sister. His uncle killed all these people, hurt Derek himself, and then Derek had to fight his only remaining family. It was a fucked-up situation all around.

“Okay, you win,” Stiles sighed. “Hug time,” he decided right before he stepped closer to Derek who actually flinched away from him at first.

“It’s just me,” Stiles reassuringly said. “Fragile, human me. I’m not going to hurt you,” he promised and then carefully wrapped his arms around Derek, mindful of the injuries he might have.

Derek stayed rigid in his arms and Stiles didn’t know what to do. If he was honest this hug wasn’t just for Derek’s benefit, but also for him. He could use a few hugs himself right about now.

“You’re shaking,” Derek stated after a few seconds and Stiles huffed.

“Adrenaline and near-death situations do that to mere humans like me. And you’re not enjoying the hug,” Stiles shot back and that finally got Derek to relax in his arms.

He sunk into it, like the last time and Stiles shortly staggered under the sudden weight Derek put upon him.

Derek’s arms encircled him too and they both held on like their life depended on it.

“I’m gonna make a hugger out of you yet,” Stiles mumbled and Derek huffed into his neck.

“I don’t know what to do. I can’t fight him,” Derek admitted and Stiles closed his eyes.

This hug was supposed to make them forget for a second that Derek’s uncle was running around killing people.

“We’ll figure it out,” Stiles promised. “Thanks for saving my life,” he added but Derek suddenly pulled away from him.

He held his head like he was listening to something and Stiles could practically see the colour drain out of his face.

“What?” Stiles asked and grabbed Derek’s arm. “What’s happening?”

“I have to go,” was Derek’s only answer right before he jumped out of his window.

“Because leaving like that with _no possible explanation never gets old_ ,” Stiles yelled after him and then sat down on the bed.

He was still shaking.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon here is that Derek got away from Peter in the hospital and that Peter followed him to Stiles' home to talk to him and get him on his side.


End file.
